Autarch Titanos
As an Autarch, Titanos is one of the most powerful figures in Desolate Era and participated in the Dawn War against the Sithe. Titanos is one of the three original Autarchs, comprising Autarch Entropos, Autarch Awakener and himself. Unfortunately, out of these three original Autarchs, Titanos is the only one still alive. Titanos is the Autarch of Karma and is the oldest living Autarch. Overview Titanos is described as a bald, black robed man with two fleshly antennae on his head. He regularly conducts experiments to find out more about the Sithe and their techniques and is easily irritated when he is interrupted. As an Autarch, he has immense longevity and his experiments usually last for many chaos cycles. Due to this, he is also the easiest Autarch to contact as he sticks to his private quarters instead of roaming the Chaosverse or staying in areas inaccessible to non-Autarch cultivators. Thus, he became the bridge linking the Autarchs to the rest of the cultivator civilisation. In battle, Titanos uses a set of inky black gloves and fights with palm strikes. Although his movements appear relaxed, each palm strike carries the power of Karma and is able to cause decay and rot, injuring his opponents' essence directly. Titanos is also the most well-versed in the Dao of Formations among the Autarchs and is regularly relied on to solve difficult formations. History Titanos is the first Autarch that Ji Ning meets. Ji Ning sought him out in the hopes of exchanging treasures for the revival of his Dao Companion, Yu Wei. Although the task was seemingly simple at first for Titanos as Yu Wei's cultivation was low at her time of death, Titanos was unable to revive Yu Wei due to the nature of the Chaos World that she came from. He spat out blood and was apparently injured by his attempt, claiming that it was similar to reviving a Hegemon. However, later in the story, Autarch Skyfeeder was able to revive the Paragon of Pill's brother, the Sword Hegemon, effortlessly.Thus, this anomaly might have been, as Titanos claims, due to the Chaos World being formed by the collision of two godgems formed by the death of the late Autarch Awakener and prevented Titanos from drawing out Yu Wei's true soul after reversing spacetime. (It might however, also be an act by Autarch Titanos to motivate Ji Ning into becoming an Omega Autarch) Apologising, Titanos leaves Ji Ning with hope by remarking that an Omega Autarch, one who stands even above other Autarchs, might be able to revive Yu Wei. Though there were no Omega Autarchs in the cultivator Chaosverse at the time, this remark by Titanos led Ji Ning to strive to become an Omega Autarch himself and led to his fervent pursuit of the Dao. Titanos later reappears during the meeting of Autarchs after Ji Ning attained comprehension of the Eternal Omega Sword Dao. He explains to Ji Ning the role of Autarchs in the Chaosverse and the importance of his Omega Dao in combating the Sithe. In exchange for Ji Ning's knowledge of the Omega Dao, the Autarchs agree to aid him whenever he needed and gave him their message talismans. Titanos also gives Ji Ning treasures to slow the crumbling of his Truesoul as well as some Sithe techniques to inspect. Some time after, Titanos is contacted by the Paragon of Pills who sought an Autarch to revive her brothers. Unfortunately, Titanos was not aware of the connection that the Paragon of Pills had with Ji Ning and refused, promising to only revive her brothers if she could present to him 1000 realmships worth of treasure. Due to this, the Paragon of Pills ventured into the Sithelands with Hegemon Annihilation, Hegemon Tia and another unnamed Hegemon. When Ji Ning was teleported by a formation into a hidden Sithe outpost, Titanos sent an avatar in the hopes of detecting the karmic connection between him and Ji Ning but failed to do so. When Exalt Bowenya escaped from the hidden dimension, Autarch Mogg's avatar was able to detect and slice open the dimension. Titanos thus entered the dimension and began combat with the Apocalypse class Servitor of Iyerre. While Mogg was unable to deal lasting damage to the Servitor due to its regenerative capabilities, Titanos' palm strikes directly affected the creature's vital force and prevented regeneration. Titanos is surprised however, by the creature's tenacity as it was able to withstand many palm strikes before crumbling away while other creatures would only require a maximum of three. Unfortunately, even with the combined efforts of Mogg and Titanos, they were unable to save Ji Ning's true body as his Truesoul was already on the verge of scattering when they found him. After Ji Ning succeeded in creating his Truesoul everlasting technique, Titanos congragulated him and a decision was made among the Autarchs that his survival would be kept secret. When the Annihilation Hive was deployed, Titanos and the rest of the Autarchs went to inspect it. Titanos, being familiar with Sithe weaponry, was able to deduce that the Hive was a Sithe weapon with an internal energy generator. Ji Ning, then at an Autarch level of power, sent his avatar ,along with Autarch Mogg's Avatar, into the Hive to destroy its generator. However, when they failed to stop the Hive from absorbing the energy of the Chaosverse Quintessence, Titanos displayed his skill in the Dao of formations by coming up with a reverse vortex formation while outside the Hive. He then sent a newly crafted avatar with 20% of his power into the Hive to guide Ji Ning's Avatar into setting up the formation, thus halting the operation of the Hive. When the Dusk War broke out, Titanos and the rest of the Autarchs were responsible for providing backup to the various battlefronts. When Autarch Ekong was captured by Sithe Temple formations, Titanos sent his avatar to free him. Though successful in breaking the capture formation, this activated the trap of the Sithe Temple formation, resulting in a devastating attack that destroyed Titanos' avatar and heavily injured Autarch Ekong. For the rest of the war, Titanos would only be able to use a newly created avatar with 20% of his power, compared to the previous avatar which had 80%. Titanos later joined the other Autarchs in ambushing the Grassland World. Though initially successful, the tide was turned when Iyerre appeared and the Autarchs were forced to flee. When the Autarchs made their final stand at the Annihilation Hive, Titanos joined the other Autarchs in setting up the Sword Titan formation. Unfortunately, they were eventually overwhelmed by the power of Iyerre and his warbeasts. In his final moments, unlike the other fallen Autarchs, Titanos simply shut his eyes, apologising to the Otherverse for having been defeated by the Sithe invaders. He attempted to self detonate but was pounced upon by a black warbeast who captured and devoured all his truesoul fragments and prevent them from returning to the Quintessence. After the Dusk War ended and Ji Ning ascended to Lord of Chaos, Ji Ning managed to revive Titanos even though his Truesoul had been devoured. Titanos returned in a daze and was elated to find that his fallen comrades had been revived as well as Autarch Entropos and Autarch Awakener. Titanos lives on within the cultivator Chaosverse, which Ji Ning, its Lord of Chaos, renamed as the Desolate Chaosverse. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Autarch